Fallen Snow Revised
by Morgana Irving
Summary: Three months until he could move again, another month and a half till he could speak again and with each passing month Demyx remembers how he told them “Only he will do”.


Three months until he could move again, another month and a half till he could speak again and with each passing month Demyx remembers how he told them "Only he will do".

It was cold out, wisps of warm breath slipped through Demyx's pinkened lips. It was nearing Valentines Day and Demyx was prowling the beautifully decorated city stores for the perfect gift for his girlfriend Namine. She was such a sweet innocent girl who had an overwhelming passion for art and would at many times stop whatever she was doing to start doodling down ideas for her next great master piece.

The only thing he had hated about the girl was that she was harder to shop for then anyone he had ever dated, or known for that matter. She didn't care much for sweets, or jewelry as all she ever wore was a simple platinum cross with a small sapphire in the center and a set of small hoop silver earrings. She took offence to some one buying her art supplies, this Demyx knew from personal experience and just giving her money was flat out wrong and would surly get him beaten up verbally and possibly physically by Namine's sisters Kairi and Larxene. Even though Larxene disliked any association with her bubbly berry-brunet, and artistically gifted blond sisters she still had that instinct to protect them.

His best friends Axel and Roxas offered to go with him but he declined reminding them of what happened last time they helped him shop for Namine. Let's just say he had an accident and some how along the line his arm was fractured in three different places. Demyx sighed heavily letting the puff of warm breath swirl around before vanishing, he was tired and wanted to go home and cuddle up in a nice warm blanket with his girl friend. He knew though, that he couldn't return to the apartment he shared with Roxas and Axel without a gift, because Axel would laugh at him, Roxas would lecture him and tell him to go and look harder for a gift, and he couldn't go to Namine's because she was at her rather prestigious art school right about now.

He sighed heavily again walking past an ally noticing something out of the corner of his eye and back tracking to peer into the ally. At the far back covered in black trash bags and fresh white snow was a mass of dusty-blue hair and pale skin. Demyx inhaled sharply tearing off into the ally to the seemingly unconscious person. Throwing the bags away it revealed his clothes to be slightly tattered and bloodied, though rather nice looking through it all. "Oh my god." He breathed checking for a pulse, there was. This elected a sigh of relief before Demyx took his own jacket off placing it around the boy's shoulders and picked him up.

Yes he received strange glances as the people noticed the boy probably no older then 15 in his arms, but he was too concerned about the boy's health to shoot back his own nasty glare. When he reached the hospital the nurse behind the counter stood immediately and asked what the matter was. Demyx explained the state he had found the boy in and the nurse called over a doctor who was not doing anything in particular. He was put into a room and they did various test on him to check his health.

Demyx sat a little anxious in the hallway latterly twitteling his thumbs waiting for the doctor. He didn't understand why he was so anxious but he was, and when the doctor came he stood to greet the man. "I don't see any health reasons he could have passed out for, he's the healthiest person I've seen in a long time. Perhaps there's something wrong mentally." The doctor flipped through some pages on a clip bored before looking up at Demyx. "If you would like we could call you if theirs any change." Demyx who had been staring at the floor nodded and recited his cell phone's number for the doctor who copied it down.

It had been about two weeks since Demyx had found the boy and he'd been thinking so much about him that he had forgotten to get Namine a gift and instead took her out to dinner which she seemed not to notice was a last minute thing and was very happy about. Namine was just about to ask Demyx if he wanted to come inside when his cell phone began ringing, he knew he should have turned it off. Namine rolled her eyes at Demyx as he grabbed his phone, flipping it open when he saw it was the hospital.

"Mr. Demyx Strife, this is Traverse town hospital calling to tell you that the boy you brought in has just woken up. Would you like to come and visit him?" Demyx's eyes brightened looking over his shoulder to Namine who waved her hand in a shooing motion telling him he'd see her tomorrow and closing the door. "Yes I'll be right there!" Demyx hung up shortly after. This would be the first time being able to see him since the Doctor took the boy into the room at the hospital to begin his health examination.

The boy stared almost lifelessly at the pastel sky blue walls. The nurse had sat him up as Demyx entered the room smiling when he saw the boy awake. He sat down next to the boy but he didn't seem to acknowledge his presence just yet. "I'm glad you're finally awake." The boy's eyes drifted from the wall to Demyx with a slight glare, though showing he wasn't dead entirely. He really was a beautiful person, Dusty blue locks fell over porcelain skin even whiter then Namine's. His eyes, or rather one visible eye, were a beautiful stormy grey shade.

Demyx shifted a little uncomfortably. He didn't know what to call him, but he felt bad just calling him "the boy" even if it was just in his mind. "Is it alright," he began again the stormy eyes flicking back to turquoise ones after they had drifted out the window. "If I give you a nick name or something, you know so I have something to call you by." A sigh slipped through his lips, his eyes drifting to the window again. It had started snowing again and Demyx smiled. "It's just like when I first found you. Ah I know!" Demyx stood suddenly the boy seeming to wince at the action. "Sekisetsu! I'll call you Sekisetsu until you can speak, is that alright?" Sekisetsu, as Demyx was going to begin calling him like it or not, shot him a quizzical look. "It means Fallen Snow." Sekisetsu's eyes softened closing slightly as if he was accepting the name.

The weeks seemed to fly past in a daze. He hadn't even realized he hadn't been seeing Namine at all. He would get off work at the Music school he worked at and head to the hospital where he would spend time with Sekisetsu. Even if all it really was, was Demyx going on and on about his friends Roxas and Axel, work, and other things. Today was a little different though; he had gotten a call in the middle of his class that Sekisetsu was moving around, he had even stood to look out the window for a while. Demyx practically skipped through the gates and all the way to Sekisetsu's room.

When he entered the room Sekisetsu had a tissue box in hand aimed at the door but lowered it upon seeing who had entered. Demyx couldn't help but laugh now, was he abusing doctors? "Sekisetsu I heard the news, did you really stand up?" Sekisetsu shifted looking towards the window his mouth forming inaudible words. Demyx stepped over to the bedside and looked out the window; it was a perfect view of the eastern gate Demyx always came through when he visited.

His smile softened greatly, had he been lonely without him? Demyx shook his head and took his usual seat next to Sekisetsu. "I was early today because I dismissed class twenty minutes earlier." He explained softly. Sekisetsu tilted his head to the side slightly, his usually hidden right eye becoming visible. It was as if he was asking him "Why?" Demyx chuckled lightly. "I wanted to celebrate with you, Sekisetsu. Yesterday all you could do was move your upper body but now you can stand and walk." Sekisetsu's brows furrowed slightly wondering what he had up his sleeve.

Demyx had gotten the general idea of Sekisetsu's personality from watching his movements and facial expressions. He had figured out that he liked to read, and while reading didn't like any distracting sounds. He had learned that one from experience when Sekisetsu had thrown the TV remote at Demyx when he had come rather noisily into the room one day.

Demyx pulled out a book along with a small cookie cake from a bag he had brought with him. "I didn't actually know what book to get you so I just sort of picked it up." Sekisetsu's eyebrows flew up as if showing his amazement as he read over the cover, "Queen of the Damned". Demyx smiled triumphantly as he saw Sekisetsu's expression. "Roxas helped me pick it out; he said it was a good book." He was mouthing something but Demyx couldn't understand even when he mouthed it a few more times slowly. Sekisetsu gave up trying when Demyx's cell phone rang. "Hello this is Demyx Strife speaking." Demyx looked over at Sekisetsu who was staring down at the cover of the book with an odd expression he hadn't seen yet on the beautiful boy.

"Demyx, where have you been? Are you doing okay?" It was Namine, her voice filled with slight concern. "Yeah I'm doing alright, no need to worry!" he could hear Namine sigh heavily on the other side. "You know a relationship usually involves two people. Demyx lets go out tonight." Sekisetsu must have heard this because his head snapped towards Demyx and his phone staring at him with worried eyes, and where those tears brimming? Oh god they where.

Demyx stared right back at Sekisetsu rather surprised for a moment before lowering the phone. "Sorry, I can't tonight." He murmured into the speaker hanging up before any of Namine's protest could reach his ears. Demyx leaned forward embracing Sekisetsu. "Don't worry; I won't leave you so suddenly Sekisetsu." He smiled softly to himself as he felt Sekisetsu's arms slide around his back, hugging Demyx back.

The next day Demyx came to see Sekisetsu with a large white eye patch that had a red cross over it showing it was for medical purposes. When Sekisetsu looked at him with slightly fearful, worried eyes, Demyx explained how he had broken up with Namine and her sister, Larxene, had given him a parting gift. Despite the slight pain in his eye he still smiled, just for Sekisetsu. Just to reassure him that he would still be here every day just to spend time with him.

Every day since Demyx broke up with Namine, he could see Sekisetsu standing in the windowsill watching as he walked towards the building. It was a warm Saturday afternoon, and Demyx and Sekisetsu where sitting on the soft green grass outside. Sekisetsu was wearing a pair of tan cargo pants and a black shirt with the words "Vampires don't sparkle…" splayed on the front and on the back it read "I should know." on the back. These where clothes Demyx had bought for him since he had no others except for the torn and bloody ones he had been found in. Demyx happily strummed away at the sitar he had brought with him while Sekisetsu read another book Demyx had gotten for him. To all the staff a the hospital it had seemed like the two had become lovers with how much Demyx had spoiled the boy, and it was quickly confirmed when Sekisetsu began to act violent or began to mope when ever Demyx left.

The soft padding of feet on the grass broke the two from their trance. Sekisetsu looked up irritated at the intruder while Demyx just looked quizzical. "Mr. Strife may I have a word with you?" The doctor flinched when Sekisetsu slammed his book shut shifting so he could make sure the doctor did not take Demyx too far away. "Uhm sure." Demyx glanced back to Sekisetsu before standing and walking a little ways away from where he had been sitting, leaving his sitar in Sekisetsu's care. "Listen, now that he can move around and has regained strength theirs no real point in keeping him in the hospital. We could use that room for other patients." Demyx shifted nervously. "Well, what am I supposed to do about it? I tried asking him to write down his name and where he lives so that we could contact family but he got really upset and it was hard to get him to pay attention to me afterwards." The doctor sighed placing a hand over Demyx's shoulder. "Then you take care of him."

It was a long time before realization hit him at what he had agreed to. The realization had never hit him harder then it did now. Sekisetsu was sitting next to him, in his car, with everything he had gotten from Demyx as a present sitting in his back seat, when it finally did. He sighed heavily drawing Sekisetsu's attention. "Ah it's nothing don't worry about it Sekisetsu." Demyx motioned for Sekisetsu to grab his phone off the dashboard for him as it began to ring. "Hello Demyx Strife speaking." he smiled lightly at Sekisetsu as he watched Demyx with slight interest in who was on the phone. "Hey Dem, what time are you going to be getting home? Roxas said he refused to cook tonight!" background shouts of protest and name calling could be heard. An amused expression crossed Demyx's face causing Sekisetsu to become even more confused and decide to just watch the world outside the car window. "Actually I was driving home right now; we'll be having some one staying with us from now on." Sekisetsu flipped back around to face Demyx who just grinned at him. It was the infectious, one that made a small smile appear on Sekisetsu.

The town house that Demyx shared with his best friends, Axel and his little lover Roxas, was small but comfortable. "Ohhh is this that guy you've been cheating on Namine with?" Sekisetsu turned from the book case he'd been eyeing to Demyx with a questioning look and Demyx quickly shook his head. "No! I broke up with Namine a long time ago, remember Axel?" the fiery red head tapped his chin responding with "Vaguely". Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel coming downstairs from their part of the house. "Hey, you must be Sekisetsu. I'm Roxas, and that's Axel. Just ignore him." Sekisetsu nodded hesitantly mouthing something. "Huh, guess he can't talk yet."

The evening was quit, calm almost. Demyx had ordered pizza and they, or rather Demyx, Axel, and Roxas, had chatted away while Sekisetsu mouthed slow responses and nodded or shook his head. It was just Demyx and Sekisetsu now, sitting on the couch watching TV. "Sekisetsu," Demyx began catching Sekisetsu's attention. "You have to at least try." Sekisetsu looked at him confused; Demyx wasn't looking at him but at his hands. "You have to at least try to talk. Whatever it was that made you not want to talk, I promise I'll help you the best I can." Sekisetsu frowned looking at his own hands now. "I'm sorry. I know that's not what you want to hear, and it may be just a selfish whim, but I want to hear your voice." Sekisetsu turned looking down at his hands. "Never mind, I'm sure you'll talk when you're able." Demyx stood heading to his bedroom as saddened stormy grey eyes followed him.

It had been a week since that incident and things had grown a bit awkward between the two. Demyx had been mulling over the situation again when Sekisetsu peered into the room with worried eyes. "Oh, Sekisetsu what's wrong?" the smaller boy shifted into the room closing the door behind him. They where alone tonight. Axel and Roxas had gone out to celebrate their anniversary. "Sekisetsu?" Demyx questioned as Sekisetsu crawled up on to the bed and straddled his lap. "Zexion." He murmured.

The velvety flow of his voice had surprised Demyx and it took a moment for it to register that it was coming from the boy on his lap. "My name, it's Zexion." Demyx smiled softly reaching up and patting his head. "Alright, who taught you to talk Zexion?" he answered almost immediately. "Roxas did, while you where at work." Demyx chuckled lightly. He was about to ask another question when his cell began ringing. It was Namine. "Demyx, please, I miss you." She begged as he picked up. "Namine…" he looked to Zexion in his lap. Tears where visible in his eyes, just like when he had first talked to Namine over the phone while visiting Zexion. "I can't, Zexion needs me." The line went silent for a while. "Is he…Is he the one who stole you from me?" Demyx smiled touching his head to Zexion's as he pulled the phone from his ear. "I've never belonged to you Namine." He clicked the phone shut as he pressed his lips to Zexion's who in turn eagerly accepted.


End file.
